A Collective Reunion
by blueeyessmile
Summary: An AU starting from the Season 11 Finale Alpha & Omega and then diverging from there. Was Sam really shot? Who is Lady Toni? Is Mary back for good? Is Dean really alive? This is my take on Season 12
1. Return to the Bunker

Empty, numb – a hollowed out version of himself. That's how Sam Winchester felt as he entered the Bunker – entered his home. Except it wasn't his home. Not really, not anymore, not now that the only person who ever made him feel a sense of home, family, belonging was gone.

Feeling a hand on his wrist, brought Sam out of his reverie. Castiel's blue eyes gazed searchingly at him, conveying a thousand questions, assurances, burdens. Sam held his gaze and then pushed the unlocked door, entering the bunker.

A blur and then Castiel is gone, expelled from the Bunker.

 _This is not good._

And yet Sam could not feel the stirrings of any real concern or worry – couldn't really feel any emotion at all. After all, the only person he truly cared for was gone so what else really mattered?

This woman – proper and slight and standing with a sense of regality as though she owned the place. Looking at Sam expectantly like she's waiting for me to attack or scream or cry – when really just breathing is all-consuming right now.

"Toni Bevell. Men of Letters, London Chapterhouse. Oh, you won't have heard of me - us. We're very traditional. Keep out of the way, keep to our studies."

Sam took in the information, as though removed from his own body.

"You, um... What?" Sam mumbled.

"They sent me to take you in." Lady Toni asserted, readying her weapon and aiming directly at the lone occupant in the room – Sam.

"To take me in?"

 _This has to be a joke right – this woman is clearly out of her league. Unbidden, images of the Yellow Eyed Demon, Lucifer, Amara flashed in Sam's vision. Comparing this Toni woman to them – not even close. She thinks she is going to take_ _ **me**_ _in? All 5 foot 6 of her? Ha!_

"Assuming the world didn't end, and - Yay." Lady Toni quipped.

Only Sam knew the real sacrifice that had been made to ensure the world kept turning. Sam could logically rejoice that the world remained safe and yet personally couldn't muster any enthusiasm to live on whatsoever.

"Look, lady –." Sam tried.

But Lady Toni just kept coming "We've been watching you, Sam. What you've done, the damage you've caused - archangels, Leviathans, the Darkness, and now, well - the old men have decided enough's enough. I mean, let's face it, Sam. You're just a jumped-up hunter playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where's Dean?"

Sam flinched at the mention of his brother – still so raw and yet so unreal.

"Dead. Listen, lady. I don't know who the hell you are or what the hell you want –." Sam rasped and stalked towards her recklessly.

"Stop." The Lady warned.

"Put the gun down." Sam reasoned calmly.

"I said stop." Lady Toni repeated firmly.

"You and I both know you're not gonna pull the trigger" Sam scoffed – beyond caring about this women and her charter and her whole damn attitude.

Thinking about how he longed for some time alone to just stop and _think_ and take in what has happened with Amara and Chuck and Lucifer and Castiel and _Dean._ To work out what even happened and how-

Before he could complete his thought there was a sound he had become a little too familiar with.

The pungent smell of gunfire, a blur of movement and then -


	2. Moving Forward and Falling down

Feeling so far beyond exhausted, that it was a miracle he was still functioning, Dean walked cautiously through what appeared to be a forest of some sort.

Brain overwhelmed with all that had gone down – Amara, Chuck, the suicide mission he had embarked on and ended up living through. The only clear thought Dean really had right now was Sam.

 _Find Sam, Find Sam, Find Sam_

He repeated the mantra as he ducked under a low hanging tree branch. Dean was concerned about what his brother would do without him – they both had a strong history of making reckless choices when the other was not around to make them see sense. And Dean strongly doubted that Crowley or even Castiel could reason with Sam when he believed his only family was dead.

 _Find Sam, Find Sam, Find Sam_

"Help! Help me!" A shrill voice called, stark against the earlier silence and startling Dean.

Dean broke into a run, pushing errant tree branches out of the way as he came closer and closer to where he estimated the sound had emerged.

Stopping, Dean gasped.

It couldn't be her and yet it was unmistakable – the mane of blonde hair that fell like a halo around her head, the fine features of her sweet face, she was even wearing the same nightgown as _that_ night. That night where everything became different, where his family had been torn apart. The night when Dean was ripped from his mother and the only home he had ever known and was forced to grow up –fast.

Even though it has been years since they have stood face to face like this – Dean would know his mother anywhere.

Straining to find his voice, Dean tried. "Mom?"

Mary turned to look at Dean, managing to look simultaneously confused and yet certain. Out of place and yet exactly where she was meant to be in this moment.

"Dean…baby is that you?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam gasped, eyes flinging open, neck straining as he felt a horrid sense of vertigo. He felt as though he was plummeting down, down, down.

Confused by the distorted images that played on his mind – a grave yard, warmth and love and a woman that looked so much like his mother and green eyes that Sam would know anywhere.

Thunk!

He felt his whole body falling. Panicking, Sam lifted his head only managing a few inches before a small hand pressed him back down against a pillow.

But Sam had seen enough, had seen his body strapped to a medical gurney, a dimmed room around him, an IV pole to his right. Alarmingly Sam had caught sight of small windows that were unmistakably airplane windows.

 _Where the hell are they taking me?_

This was new – never had someone who had threatened him had this many resources – he was clearly prisoner on a private airplane for god sakes! He almost laughed, so far beyond caring and so bizarre was the situation.

"Shhhh, Can't have you waking up yet can we?"

Sam wriggled and pushed against the heavy straps holding his body secure, dismayed when he found they had zero give in them.

Licking his lips and willing his voice back to him, Sam opened his mouth to speak but only a garbled sound emerged.

 _Drugged, then._ Sam asserted. _No wonder there was no pain and that heavy, disconnected feeling._

A sharp prick registered in his arm.

His last thought before the darkness was of the two people he wanted most.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So that's Chapter 2 – Let me know if this interests you and if I should continue. Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
